Skyway Avenue
by Lightning-AND'Death
Summary: There are many stages to love; anger, hate, denial, jealousy, infatuation, love, and infinitive. This is Percy and Annabeth, experiencing all of them. One Shot. R


**Title:** Skyway Avenue

**Summary:** There are many stages to love; anger, hate, denial, jealousy, infatuation, love, and infinitive. This is Percy and Annabeth, experiencing all of them.

**Warning:** Please excuse the grammatical errors as well as spelling. I apologize if it was not written proper and whatnot, nonetheless; i hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** PJO does not belong to me. Nor, does the song lyrics for Skyway Avenue by We The Kings(( which is such an otp so i swear you need to listen to it it hurts me a lot listen to the acoustic okay bc it's so beautiful omg)) as well as the quotes added here.

**Rating:** T because with me, i tend to cuss a lot. Like I stated before, not necessarily due to the vulgarity in its words but i believe swear words have so much power and such effect to the real point. I use it to enhance ones meaning and normally for fights and arguments since i think it's all a spur of the moment; when one is angry, they sometimes want to hurt someone or add power in their tone which is why they result into cussing because of the intensity of the word's meaning. It goes for every other meaning; when you're happy, crying, scared, etc. it's to add emphasis on my account ... not for vulgarity. that's just me, i don't know about everyone else though.

**Author's Note:** yo. so here's me with a one shot i wrote a while back. now, questions. i've got over 4 one shots that's been started and planned but i've been contemplating whether to publish it? hel p me.

GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS IT?

**MMMIIINE :D**

* * *

_"I believe we're all in denial about the people we love"_

― David Geffen

* * *

_**"Blinded by the lights, hold you forever..."**_

**::Denial::**

"Annabeth, this is Caileigh. She's my, uh, new girlfriend." Percy gestured to a girl with curly brown hair that makes Annabeth envious of how it falls neatly down her back. Caileigh had the brightest brown eyes and the prettiest smile that makes Annabeth realize why Percy likes her; much to her displeasure.

But, Annabeth couldn't help but feel deprecation towards her. She felt protective of Percy ever since his last failed relationship; after all, Annabeth was his best friend. It's her responsibility to do so. The girl smiled at Annabeth charmingly, but somehow, Annabeth thinks it's a façade and an attempt to look sweet and amiable near Percy.

Annabeth shot her a weak smile, but her eyes told a different story. "Hi, I'm Annabeth. Nice to meet you."

Caileigh laughed weakly and Annabeth could tell it was all an act of nervousness, and despite all that, Annabeth didn't once feel guilt or self condemnation. Percy looked suspiciously towards Annabeth but decides to shrug and genuflect the thought away. Nonetheless, he turned to his new girlfriend of two weeks and smiled brightly at her.

After moments of silence and blank stares that told hidden meanings, Caileigh decided to break the tension and run away from the problem.

"Well, I better be getting to homeroom. It was nice meeting you, Annabeth!" Caileigh once again smiled that dazzling smile of hers towards Annabeth before turning back to Percy. The way she kissed Annabeth's best friend caused Annabeth to gag in disgust. Of course, she skillfully hid it; she doesn't want Percy to think she cares about his love life after all.

As Caileigh ambled away, Percy turned towards Annabeth with his eyebrows raised high and his sea green eyes squinted in confusion. Percy groaned and stepped closer towards Annabeth.

"Okay, what gives?" He prompted, quirking his lips upward in a form of a sign to drop the act. Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her and pursed her lips. She tucked a messy blonde strand behind her ears and spoke.

"I beg your pardon?" Annabeth spoke in an aloof and blasé tone and feigned a curious glint to cloud her eyes.

Percy rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the bell. "Chase, drop it. What's the act?"

Annabeth glared at Percy, not liking how that she devil already got her best friend transformed and brainwashed him to think of Annabeth was the enemy. "What act?" She continued with the charade, ignoring all her willpower not to head to class.

Percy sighed and moaned. "Annabeth, why are you so cruel towards her?"

Annabeth squinted her eyes, narrowing it at him in a form of a harsh and cold glare. Her lips twitched and her jaw clenched. "Percy, how could you be so stupid?!"

Percy looked taken aback and frowned at his best friend. He crossed his arms and awaited for an answer. "Excuse me?"

Annabeth sighed in frustration, running her fingers through her hair. "Your last girlfriend CHEATED on you? It doesn't take a normal person to get back on the horse that quick!" Annabeth protested, raising her fingers as she pointed sternly at him.

Percy crossed his arms and propped his chin up defiantly. He nibbled on his lips and sneered. "Annabeth, I don't need you to worry! Even though Alexa may have cheated on me, it doesn't give you an excuse to go off and judge Caileigh right off the bat!"

"Doesn't mean I can't be worried." Annabeth snapped, hissing at Percy as this conversation turned heated.

Percy looked at Annabeth incredulously and shook his head in amazement. "I told you it's fine. You can't judge someone like that right off the bat!"

Annabeth sighed in frustration, seething in some air as annoyance started building up inside her. "I've known you since I was four and now you're choosing the girl over me?!"

Percy balled his fist, his jaw positioned in a tense shape as he looked at Annabeth dubiously. "Annabeth!" Percy grunted in disgruntlement "You're missing the point! I don't want you to make such a view of her when you don't even know her!"

Annabeth crossed her arms and scowled at Percy; anger, disbelief, and deceivement clouding her eyes. "I can't believe you; choosing sides just like that." She laughed inky; with no humour whatsoever evident in her voice.

"Unbelievable," Percy breathed, leaning his head back in disbelief as he rubbed his temple. "You know what Annabeth, once you get your feelings sorted out. Talk to me then."

With those famous last words spoken, Percy looked hard towards Annabeth before sighing disapprovingly as he trekked away, leaving Annabeth with incoherent feelings floating in her head.

Annabeth groaned as she sunk down the locker to ground level. Despite being late for class, she couldn't care less due to the fact that it was her friendship out on the line. She doesn't know what caused her reaction. Annabeth always assumed it was the protective side of her, but as these nerving feelings jumps inside her stomach, it seems to prove her assumption otherwise.

She can't help but feel an attraction towards Percy. Sure, during their fight, Annabeth couldn't help but get lost in a trance in his pool of green orbs, or the way he rakes his fingers through his hair when he's nervous. No, no, it's a normal best friend thing. It's completely mundane for best friend's to feel such a high admiration of the other half.

Nonetheless, Annabeth couldn't help but feel the double sided of her once settled on thought. Yes, she was protective of Percy and dislikes every girl he likes; but can it surpass to the feeling of insulation?

It would be completely intolerable and unacceptable to Annabeth knowing she has chances of falling for her best friend. After all, everything that falls, breaks. Nonetheless, it would be completely awkward knowing the man she might be falling for is her childhood best friend; one she goes to to remove the heartbreaks.

No, it would be irrational for Annabeth to think she might have feelings for Percy; it was ridiculous. Like, falling for his eyes is completely normal, swooning over his personality and charms is very much friendly, and not to mention gushing over his smile is an ordinary thing. Yes, nothing more than friends; of course not.

Annabeth chuckled meekly and rolled her eyes. She stood up and slung on her messenger bag; heading her way to class.

"Feelings for Percy, hah, that's ridiculous."

* * *

_"If you can make a woman laugh, you can make a woman do anything."_

― Marilyn Monroe

* * *

_**"'Cause if you jump, I will jump too. We will fall together from the buildings ledge; never looking back at what we've done..."**_

**::Infatuation::**

"Percy!" Annabeth protested as she pushed Percy away, who just chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

"Annabeth, you need to take your medicine." Percy cooed as he passed his girlfriend his pills and a cup of water.

Annabeth looked at him desperately, begging him not to. Percy smirked, and nonetheless, put the pill in her hands. Her response was a pout and a fixed glared.

Annabeth and Percy have been dating for precisely two months now. Annabeth was able to overlook her pride and paradigm of best friend love and followed her heart and feelings rather than thinking with her mind. When Annabeth was ready to make her choice, Percy was already there; waiting on the other side.

To Percy, it was always Annabeth; maybe he didn't see it when he was younger, but right now, he has a clear view that his heart, no matter the girl he's with, has been stolen by his best friend; Annabeth Chase.

To Annabeth, it was always Percy. Her young mind didn't know it then, but in this moment, she knows it's Percy. The feeling will never change; her stubborn heart back from when she was 12 to her so. Despite all the comebacks and the teasings Annabeth did to Percy, they weren't harmful. After all, the first thing before love is always friendship; whether you know it or not. The answer to failed relationships is not the lack of love, but the lack of friendship since love was built on the foundation of friendship.

"See," Annabeth gagged and crossed her arms. Her nose were stuffy and red; putting tomatoes to shame. "It taste so weird. It's all your fault."

Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around Annabeth. Annabeth looked at him warmly and pushed him away, keeping her distance. Percy looked at her quizzically and mentally asked her why.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm sick! If you touch me, you'll get sick as well."

Percy smirked and scoffed. "Annabeth, it's fine. I've been sick before. I'll risk it for you." He flashed Annabeth a wink to which she replied with a sneer, but the amusement in her eyes told a different story.

Percy clasped his hands together. "Besides, your parents aren't home and they trusted me to take care of you."

Annebeth scorned and twisted her lips. "I don't need someone to help me."

Just as Percy was about to put a hand on her shoulder, Annabeth stopped his hand in mid air. "Ah! Nu-uh...no touch. Sick, remember?"

Percy drew his hand back and cocked a brow upwards. Eventually, he had a random epiphany floating in the air and grinned. He looked around cautiously and coughed loudly. Annabeth knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"See, I'm already sick!" Percy grinned and coughed again.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and chuckling, a sparkle twinkling in her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend in amazement. "You, Percy Jackson, are ridiculous."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him forward as she planted a kiss on his lips. They moved rhythmically, as they simultaneously smiled internally in the kiss. Percy, as if told, wrapped his hands around her waist aimlessly. They unleashed all the passion they had for each other through this kiss; enjoying every moment of the joined movement.

Percy pulled back and smiled yearningly at Annabeth, tucking back a strand behind her ear for her. "Now, let's watch a movie to make something out of this sick day."

Annabeth laughed as she grabbed a DVD and popped it in the player. She went back to the seat, landing in Percy's arms. All of a sudden, Lion King began to play.

The duo watched the movie with saucer eyes; crying at the appropriate parts, laughing when it got comical as well as singing passionately along with the characters. Despite the intensity of watching the film, Percy decided to speak.

"You know the tubes cow's have that draws out milk? Well...if you poke it with like a knife or something, would milk come out or will blood?" Percy wondered loudly, causing Annabeth to look at him with curiosity as she broke out into fits of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, you are such a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said in between her laughter as Percy frowned, completely frazzled at why his girlfriend is laughing.

'Maybe it's the sickness thing...' Percy mused to himself as he made an assumption.

"Percy, what do you think the answer is?" Annabeth question, still chuckling form the question as she coughed.

Percy twisted his lips and considered this question. "Well, milk. Isn't there ,like, a milk sac or something?"

Annabeth looked at Percy in beguilement. "Sometimes I wonder where you get this imagination from."

Percy simpered brightly. "It's all a package ,Annie. It all comes with the look, the charm and the personality."

Annabeth chortled and snorted. She smiled widely towards Percy and rolled her eyes; stifles of laughter here and there. She couldn't help but agree with Percy but of course, she would never admit it; it would only increase his ego more, but Annabeth knows he's not narcissistic; just an ounce.

She looked up at him as she snuggled closer towards him. Percy indiscriminately wrapped his arms around her, looking fixedly upon her with those wondering eyes that makes Annabeth want to turn into a pool. The stares these two exchanges are very much sincere, resembling the stages of admiration and basically sums up why these two are together. Despite them being young and foolish to adults, undoubtedly the look they give each other proves that these two will last.

Annabeth propped her head on Percy's shoulder as he nuzzled his face in her hair. They both smiled inwardly, cuddling with one another as they watched the film in silence; enjoying one another's company.

* * *

"Jealousy is a disease, love is a healthy condition. The immature mind often mistakes one for the other, or assumes that the greater the love, the greater the jealousy - in fact, they are almost incompatible; one emotion hardly leaves room for the other."

― Robert A. Heinlein

* * *

"Where are your guts to fly? Soaring through, through the if you take that last step, I'll follow you"

::Jealousy::

Annabeth laughed at the joke Luke told, who was pleased he got her in such a mood. "Oh gosh, Luke. Where do you get all this from?"

Luke passed her a lopsided smirk and flashed her a wink. "It's all up here, Annie." He tapped his head, causing Annabeth to roll her eyes, but keeping the smile in tactic.

It was a normal Saturday afternoon. Annabeth was suppose to meet up with Percy in the cafeteria for their date, but she happened to run across Luke. To keep herself occupied, she engaged a normal conversation, obviously meaning no harm.

To Annabeth, Luke was just a friend; senior she met when she was a junior last year. Now, Luke was already shipped off to College and Annabeth taking her last stand in High School. Sure, Annabeth admired Luke from afar, but it only seemed to dawn on her that she always looked at him as a brother ever since Percy came along.

"You are the most immature 20 year old I have ever met." Annabeth sighed and acknowledged the fact.

"Hey!" Luke shot his hand upwards and a defensive lok was written on his face. "In my defense, 20 years olds are actually pretty immature. I'm one of the sane ones." Luke pointed out, and pursed his lips.

Annabet scoffed, but a smile twitched the corner of her lips. "Whatever. How's College working out for you?"

Luke shrugged but all of a sudden, the nonchalant façade broke out and a smirk took its place as it danced on his lips. "The parties are great." He winked at Annabeth, which caused a reaction of full blown laughter.

"Oh gosh, you are terrible." Annabeth stifle her laughter, and just as he was about to respond, his gaze switched from Annabeth to the person behind her.

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows in confusion, as she turned turned around gingerly. Her caution was quickly dismissed when she saw the face of her boyfriend. Her face broke into a wide grin just as she stood up to embrace him in a tight hug. Although, Percy seemed still and tensed, his gaze only resting on Annabeth for a mere second as it switched on to her friend in the adjacent seat.

Annabeth followed his gaze and nodded. "Percy, this is Luke. He's a friend I met a year ago."

Luke got up politely and shook hands with Percy, who's free hand was wrapped protectively around Annabeth.

"I believe we already met already." Luke cracked a smile to which Percy returned with a much more half heartedly smile.

All of a sudden, sound became absent and was replaced with iron curtains. The three dared not to speak, as tension bruntly builded up. Luke looked around cautiously, trying to circumlocute Percy's somewhat guileful yet penetrating glare; while Annabeth stood afar from the boys in emotional wise and was left bollixed.

Luke coughed uncomfortably and stood up from his seat. "Uhm, well I better catch the bus. I've got tons of work to do anyway."

Annabeth got up from her seat and stood up to give Luke a hug, who seemed to somewhat stiffen. "I'll meet up with you some time Luke."

Luke got his jacket and nodded. "Yeah, anytime ,Annie. Percy, it was nice meeting you." He saluted before he walked away.

Annabeth watched him walk away awkwardly, weaving around the crowds of people. Annabeth sighed and swiveled around to meet eye to eye with Percy as she shot him a pointed look.

"Alright, what's wrong?" Annabeth interrogated Percy who had a defensive gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Percy responded heedfully.

Annabeth frantically sighed and looked piercingly towards Percy. "Drop it. What's with the cold act towards Luke?"

Percy looked preservative and frustrated, completely breaking out of his blasé façade. "There is no act!" Percy protested, crossing his arms and looking Annabeth as if she was irrational.

Annabeth leaned forward and looked dead panned towards Percy, calculating every aspect of his face. Percy remained still and stone face, daring not to move. But, when a flicker of emotion appeared in Percy's eyes, Annabeth understood. She soften her gaze towards Percy and sighed.

"You're jealous aren't you? Jealous of Luke." Annabeth concluded, looking at Percy for a reaction.

Percy sighed shakily as he combed his fingers through his hair. He went from sweet, to insolent, to embarrassed in matter of minutes. "YES! Is it such a crime to be jealous of Luke?"

"Why?" Annabeth asked daintily.

Percy rolled his eyes and sneered. "Why? Because he's perfect; that's why. He's tall, he's flawless, unblemished. Everyone likes him. He's not a dweeb, everything he does is always right. Annabeth do you not see it?"

Percy didn't wait for Annabeth to respond and continued into ranting mode. "Annabeth, I've known you for a long time. I know you had a crush on Luke back then. Do you know how hard it is to compete with someone that exquisit?"

Percy looked so vulnerable and so insecure that it took so much effort for Annabeth not to break down staring at her boyfriend. She knew she couldn't take away all the insecurities he has, although, she knew she could make him feel special; the same way he did to her. To Annabeth, she doesn't care if he has flaws. That's what makes him so human, that's what Annabeth fell for. It only seems to occur to Annabeth that this Percy was much different from the Percy she was so used to seeing ; free willed, energetic, fun centralized and Annabeth hates seeing his reputed state.

She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair and looked at him with so much passion and sincerity that can hold eternally in her eyes. "Percy, stop it. There's no need for all that bull. You're it for me."

Annabeth smiled one more time, a gleam endlessly twinkling in her eyes as Percy matched the expression.

'It's you.' She whispered; mouthing it out to him softly before she pressed her lips towards his, the same burning passion remaining just the way it is.

Untouched.

* * *

"The opposite of love is not hate, it's indifference. The opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference. The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference. And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference."

―Elie Wiesel

* * *

'"Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue..."

::Anger & Hate::

"Percy, stop." Annabeth pushed Percy away as her hands flitted back to the keyboard, and her eyes once again glued to the screen.

Percy and Annabeth have reached the age of 18, and their relationship has yet to reach the rock bottom side. Just during their Graduation ceremony, Percy proposed, though the thought of moving in together with Annabeth. It took plenty of convincing the couple had to do towards their parents, but afterall, they were childhood friends; having each other's parents watching them grow up and raise them as their own.

The first few months were all the honeymoon phase for the two. Nothing went wrong, they overcame all the obstacles and did not have any wrinkles or ripple effects in their relationship. It was a flat, and free of creases clothe; that is if you can make such an analogy.

The two weren't just lovers, but friends; making this relationship much pure and filled with raw emotion and understanding. But, as good things last so long, the door to Heaven is closed.

Then, the two were panged by the brick of reality. They were struggling with the bills and work, as well as their University. They were always longing for each other's company but there was never enough time for that.

They struggled through the bills and taxes as well as the expenses for food and such. Because of this, Percy had to work longer as well as Annabeth, making the times they see each other be every so often in an infinity. Despite the struggles and the hardships; through the thick and thin, Percy and Annabeth managed to break through the walls.

Although, how long can they hold the barrier until it cracks?

Percy was trailing kisses down Annabeth's neck who was trying her best not to get distracted and focus on her work. "Percy, Percy, I'm trying to work."

"Take a break," Percy murmured, wrapping his arms around her as he nuzzled his face in her hair.

Annabeth automatically got peeved and pushed Percy away; maybe too harshly due to the cold look Percy got in his eyes. Eventually, Annabeth snapped.

"Can you stop?! I am trying to work here. Do you not notice I am working for a living!?" Annabeth yelled towards Percy, completely outraged and irritated that he broke her concentration.

Percy rolled his eyes. "And, I'm not? Annabeth, I'm working my ass as well, but it seems that I'm the only one who cares in this relationship."

Annabeth slammed her fist on the counter, tears stinging in her eyes just itching to break free. She looked hysterical, her eyes bloodshot red and a cynical smile stretching her lips. She laughed with no humour whatsoever. "Don't bring up that bullshit, Jackson."

"I wouldn't have to if you actually took notice of me!" Percy spatted venomously, automatically regretted it seeing the pained expression on his girlfriend's face.

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief and raised her fingers. She pressed it towards Percy's chest, jabbing it harder at every word she spoke. "I am doing us a favour."

Percy frowned, completely humiliated and undoubtedly enraged and bewildered at Annabeth's words. "You know what Annabeth. You can still take notice towards me. It's like you're fucking attached to your job! Do you not notice you have someone waiting for you?!"

Annabeth's tanned skin was covered with trails of tears as she began hyperventilating. Her mind was going beserk, all of her thoughts were misplaced and she was incoherent.

Percy was no better. He was a wreck. His hair was messy from running his fingers through it in frustration.

Percy's statement made Annabeth burn with anger once more.

"Are you saying I'm cold? That I'm heartless? That I'm no better than my parents? Is that what you're saying?" Annabeth accused, fuming with outrage.

She began seething in some air, completely maddened as her hand twitched spasmodically.

Percy hated seeing her like this; torn up and ruined as if every single emotion was out of trace. She looked like a void, completely defeated and at loss of energy and he couldn't help but be held responsible for it.

Percy looked softly towards Annabeth and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she shook it away and raised her fingers, warning him not to step forward.

Percy looked at her with tear stained eyes, begging to let it go. "Annabeth-" He began softly, but was interrupted with wild cackling.

"No, Percy. You caused enough damage. You know what, Jackson. I hate you, I fucking hate you." She dangerously caterwauled, glaring at him with all her might as her body shook uncontrollably.

Percy sobbed at the mere sight of Annabeth; completely shattered. He shook his head, the once trembling lips gone and is instead full of confidence.

"Annabeth, no. You don't hate me. You may say you hate me, but that doesn't mean you don't care for me. Annabeth, the opposite of love isn't hate," Percy stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Annabeth.

Annabeth repeated the same words, I hate you, in a continuous cold and acerbic loop as she trashed her arms on Percy's chest. Percy stood still and just held her tightly. She sobbed in his chest, her words going dialing yet increasing. Despite Annabeth claiming her hate towards Percy, he held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"I hate you, I hate you." Annabeth pounded her fist against Percy's chest, bawling heavily, her eyes going carmine and inflamed. Nonetheless, he clinched her tightly; although with no pressure.

Eventually, Annabeth's voice began faltering and muting as her fist brought down.

Percy pushed her chin up softly as caressed it in his palms. He looked deep into the eyes he would always love, seeing the anger and hate slowly dissolve by every second they gazed upon each other. Percy wiped away the remaining tears with his thumb and Annabeth stayed quiet, sniffling.

"Annabeth, the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference and you didn't say that. I will always be here for you. I promise you that." He pressed his forehead against hers and waiting for a response.

As time passed by, Annabeth nodded softly, tears rolling down her cheeks slowly as she buried her face in his chest.

* * *

"To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world."

― Dr. Seuss

* * *

"We'll say it was love...'Cause I would die for you on Skyway Avenue"

::Love::

Today is the day. Today is the day that marks the beginning of the journey on both Annabeth and Percy's calendar.

In the meantime, Percy was shaking nervously with the jewelry case propped in his hands. It was 6 AM in the morning, and Percy made an effort to wake up early just so he can begin his plan.

All the feels were in him. He was excited yet scared for the upcoming answer. He doesn't know how to react to a no, but he knew this was it. He needs to; this is the time.

Percy has been planning this event for weeks, and is only now he carried out the plan.

He picked September 09, 2025 as his proposal day; 9 12 25; I L Y; I love you.

Percy got off the bed, careful not to awaken Annabeth. He stealthily walked to the dresser and got the little note he had made for the occasion and put it in the pocket of his pants.

Percy took in a deep and quivering breath, a lopsided grin on his face. He took the loose hand of Annabeth's and grabbed the engagement ring he had in his pocket. As if time was not considered, Percy slowly put the ring on Annabeth's hand, as he admired how nice it looks on it.

Percy knew for years he that Annabeth was the one for him. Sure, they have been through struggles more than any couple but despite all labour and work the couple had to undergo, they completed all the obstacles and that's all that matters.

Yes, Percy just graduated from University, but he knows what he wants.

All of a sudden, as Annabeth began shuffling in her sleep, Percy felt his stomach bubble from the anxiety thrashing to break through.

Percy watched Annabeth's facial expression intently, noticing her eyes slowly fluttering open. Percy's head shot up in panic as his gaze drifted from Annabeth and back to the ring constantly.

Annabeth yawned, her eyes pressed shut once again as she finally took in her surroundings. When her gaze landed towards Percy, she looked at him with quizzical eyes.

She knitted her eyebrows, her gray eyes etching with curiosity. "Huh? Percy, you're up?"

Percy flushed, to which Annabeth didn't know why, and shrugged. "Eh, the sun."

Annabeth looked warily towards Percy before she propped herself off the bed as she grabbed her bathrobe from the hook.

Just as Annabeth was about to step into the washroom, Percy opened his mouth.

"Wait!" Percy bursted out, going red in the process while Annabeth turned her heels around and arched a brow at Percy.

"Uhm, uh..do..you..do you notice a-anything different?" Percy began stammering, as he rubbed the back of his neck in frustration.

Annabeth bit the bottom of her lip and shook her head. "Not that I know of."

"Are you sure? Nothing...shiny...and new. A surprise?" Percy pressed on, hinting and hinting as Annabeth held the same confused expression.

She gingerly shook her head. "Uh, no."

Percy looked deflated and struck as the emotions drained out of his face in disappointment. "Alright," He muttered.

As Annabeth's foot stepped inside the bathroom, she turned around with a smirk on her face, but tears running down her glistened eyes. "By the way Perce, I love the ring."

Percy was instantly shocked as Annabeth ran towards Percy. He wrapped his arms aimlessly around Annabeth's waist, nuzzling in her nest of hair. They held the embrace for as long as they could, passionately clinging on to each other as if it was this the last time they would see each other. Percy felt Annabeth's tears roll down his back as well as his own stinging in his eyes.

Percy completely lost all hope when Annabeth didn't notice the ring, and undoubtedly scared him when she made the sudden comment.

He still had his hand on her waist, while his fingers danced on her cheek; stroking the tears away. Percy held a shaky grin, chuckling out of sheer joy. He looked at Annabeth with the same admiration and amorousness a person can manage.

He yanked out the note he prepared for the occasion out of his pocket, never once break the gaze.

He sucked in a breath and laughed. "Annabeth, you're my best friend. I didn't think I was lucky enough to have such a friend like you, much more, having the privilege to earn your love. You're the only person I know who knows more about me than I do about myself.

"You are my rock, the thread that sews me together. You're what keeps me alive. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew we were going to be friends. For you it was different, since you hated me when we were twelve." Annabeth laughed, tears of joy streaming down her face.

The couple were drowning in pools of happiness and amity. The two were locked in an eternal adoration gaze; one they will never lose.

"You're the person I go to for everything; despite the circumstances. I am proud to say that I fell in love with my best friend, who means the world to me.

"Annabeth, you always told me you want to build something permanent because you never experienced anything that would forever. I want us to build something that'll last till the end of time; something that will undergo the toughest of weathers and storms; something that will stand as a symbol of a fresh start and love; and something that would eternally be nevermore.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" As Percy said those words, he got down on his knee grabbing Annabeth's hand with the ring planted on it as he kissed it. By then, the couple had tears rolling down their cheeks, their smiles full of raw emotion never once leaving their face.

Annabeth nodded, breaking down into a sob. "Yes, forever; eternally; infinitely." Annabeth kept bobbing her head, her lips quivering as tears were all flowing down.

She grabbed Percy's neck and drew him close; bringing her lips to meet his. This kiss was different. It had new emotions. It was even more passionate, even more affectionate, even more prurience, even more amourness, and even more love.

This was the first kiss of the now engaged Percy and Annabeth Jackson.

* * *

"It seemed like forever ago, like we've had this brief but still infinite forever. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities."

― John Green

* * *

"So what's left to prove...We have made it through"

::Infinity::

Percy and Annabeth had a beautiful wedding; one that will stand eternally through time. It was a day they will never forget and would be locked up safely in their hearts.

Through the years, the two remained faithful and in love as they were all this time. If it was possible, they grew even more in love as the years passed by.

**Percy and Annabeth had children.** It was a boy and and a girl. When they first laid their eyes on their first born, they instantly fell in love. A family bond quickly resurfaced; tying the family together with a knot so thick, nothing can break it. They were a lovely family; having their fair share of arguments, but through it all, they stood proud and tall among the toughest winds. They were happy to say the least. It was no brainer their love grew stronger with the new addition. They were all full of blithe, proud, and a loving family.

**Percy and Annabeth had their 30th anniversary.** It's been thirty years since Percy and Annabeth got engaged and they could not be more happier than they are now. Their love is so pure and so sincere, there is like no other. The strength they have for each other; the love they give to each other; the passion they look at one another; and the support they pass along to one another makes their relationship at its strongest and at its best.

**Percy and Annabeth are on their own**. No, they would never leave each other, but is instead on their own. A tragedy occurred and Percy was on his own. Annabeth had died a peaceful and sincere death, leaving Percy heart broken. Yes, he love and still loves his wife very much and will never love one with the same passion he gave to his wife but he knew she was in good hands.

Despite all the tears he had shed, he learned not to cry at it but instead smile at what came before. He remembered all the times they shared; laughs and kisses, and was just there for each other. Despite of old age, Percy will never forget the joy Annabeth gave to him, no matter if she's gone. The memories will forever be locked up in him as he shall cherish it forever.

**Percy is with Annabeth.** When the time came along, Percy was now gladly standing with Annabeth, looking down at their family. Percy's wish was to have his tombstone placed right beside Annabeth's. They were a team, from the beginning and the end they shall. They shall never break the knot they have tied hip to hip around each other which is stronger than any physical thing found in Earth.

Love is eternal. Annabeth and Percy both experienced it. From when they first met, they came across differences, but despite all that, they were able to undergo it. The foundation of love starts off at friendship; without it, the love isn't real. The cause of all failed relationship is the lack of amicability between the couple; not the lack of love. Percy and Annabeth, they were each other's best friends and companion; one to go to for help or anything. Nothing was impossible for them.

Love is infinity. You have to feel it; it is not shown, but instead felt. Love last. Despite all the hardships and burden Percy and Annabeth had, you have to endure hate, anger and rage to have love.

These are the stages of love; denial,infatuation, jealousy, hate, love, and infinity. There is no order to these stages and no rule written on stone. You invent and live by your own rules, after all, love is free and and is not confined.

This is Percy and Annabeth experiencing it all and they will forever be at the _**infinity**_ stage.

**::FIN::**

* * *

_**"And in that moment, I swear we were infinite."**_

― Stephen Chbosky

* * *

i hope you're not pissed at me for not publishing BOC yet. I'm nearly finished, I swear! I've got three more chapters to write...it just takes time y'know. But you know, if you want sneak peeks just ask...i'll be more than happy to do it for you; willingly of course :)

hey hey hey pssst. guess who's 14th birthday?

M E.

_R&R "Annabeth, you're my best friend. I didn't think I was lucky enough to have such a friend like you, much more, having the privilege to earn your love."_

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND ACKNOWLEDGE ME WITH BEAUTIFUL MESSAGES BC NO ONE ELSE WOULD TY ILY **


End file.
